teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beacon Hills (TV Series)
Characters cast members of: Beacon Hills (TV Series) The Gang (Main Cast) *'Nicola Peltz' as Kirby Reynolds '- Kirby is portrayed as enthusiastic, quick-witted, sharp and clever with a survivor's edge. After she was attacked by a serial killer, Kirby and her family moved to Beacon Hills for a fresh new start. *'Kiana Lede as MJ Prescott - Brainy and beautiful and a bookworm, MJ is the most intelligent member of the group, providing knowledge and crucial information. She also is a very gifted singer, which is displayed throughout the series. *'Froy Gutierrez' as Nicholas "Nick" Guzman - Nick is the caring, tech-savvy, gamer of the group who is a friendly but shy and awkward individual; he is happy to talk but often stumbles on his own words in a conversation. *'Andrew Matarazzo' as Todd Oliveira '- Incredibly charming, a bit of flirt and a ladies man, it's hard to take him seriously. Todd, unlike his friends, has a hard time keeping himself focused and keeping his grades up, which is a topic that comes up often. *'Dacre Montgomery 'as 'Emmett Duvall '- Compassionate and selfless, Emmett is genuinely a good guy who means well, but comes off kind of strong. Being an angry individual, Emmett finds it hard to control himself and to not lash out at others, especially more nights than others. 804px-Nicola Peltz (soft contrast).jpg|Kirby (Season 1 - current) CSCaOaWW0AALGIj.jpg|MJ (Season 1 - current) Nickguzmann.jpg|Nick (Season 1 - current) Toddoliveira.jpg|Todd (Season 1 - current) emmettduvall.jpg|Emmett (Season 1 - current) Alexpham.jpg|Alexander (Season 2 - current) The Parents (Recurring Cast) *'Julie Bowen as''' Fiona Thompson '- re-married, widowed, Kirby's mom. (lawyer) *'?' as '''Alan Thompson' - step-father of Kirby, father of Joey Thompson. *'Niecy Nash '''as '''Valerie Prescott' - aunt, MJ's aunt. (cosmetologist) *'Tony Goldwyn '''as '''Mayor Oliver Duvall' - seperated, Emmett's dad. (mayor) *'Sofia Vergara' as Doctor Camila Guzman - divorced. (doctor) *'Morena Baccarin and ?' as Isabela and Armando Oliveira (psychiatrist and engineer) Beacon Hills High (Recurring Cast) *'Lucy Loken' as Riley Campbell - Nick's bestfriend. *'Nolan Gould' as Joseph "Joey" Thompson - step-brother of Kirby. *'Trevor Jackson' as Adam Richards - deceased, former boyfriend of Kirby. *'Taylor John Smith' as''' Jason Parker''' - love interest of Kirby, lacrosse player. *'Brianne Tju' as Olivia Ashida - student. *'Giorgia Whigham' as''' Hailee Brown '- student. *'Bella Thorne''' as''' Cara Allen '- former girlfriend of Emmett Duvall, "The Devil in a Cheerleading Uniform". Cara and Kirby get into multiple verbal altercations until Kirby physically attacks her ('315'). *'Anne Winters''' as''' Summer Robertson''' - cheerleader, Carly's bestfriend. *'Bobby Campo' as Mr. Paul Tucker '- History Teacher. *'Orny Adams as Coah Bobby Finstock - Lacrosse Coach, Economics Teacher. *'Austin Highsmith' as Mrs. Naomi Reed - Cheerleading Coach, English Teacher. Banshees (Recurring/Guest Cast) *'Jessica Lange' as Elizabeth Reynolds - paternal grandmother of Kirby Reynolds. Werewolves (Recurring/Guest Cast) Seasons Season One The series premieres after the students come back from summer break, Kirby is introduced as the survivor and main character. Tagline Feed the Fear. Plot Season One starts three months after the Beacon Hills killing spree, with one of the survivors (Kirby Reynolds) as a main character, who is having recurring nightmares and hearing voices. Meanwhile, a supernatural shapeshifter has chosen to prey on the people of Beacon Hills and relentlessly pursues and eat them. Episodes #'Bad Omen': After a traumatizing event that happened before summer vacation, Kirby begins to sleepwalk and hear strange voices. #'The Man with the Glowing White Eyes': Kirby struggles understanding her abilities and has recurring nightmares of a hooded man with glowing white eyes. Meanwhile, Emmett and Todd prepare for their lacrosse game. #'Full Moon': MJ is tutoring students in the library, while Kirby and Emmett are on a date, he has a hard time composing himself. Todd has dinner with Nick's family. #'Jeepers Creepers': Emmett flips out in class after a confrontation with a teammate, and Kirby suspects those around her. #'Into the Woods': Kirby wakes up in the woods with The Wendigos newest prey. #'Voices in My Head': Kirby and the Gang seek out an unlikely ally. #'315': Kirby's premonition leads her constantly drawn to the number 315. #'Gluttony': The Wendigo causes terror at MJ's party. #'Let's Play a Game': After the events of the previous episode, Kirby is locked in the school with the Beacon Hills Killer. Todd, MJ, and Emmett are played with by the Wendigo, while Nick tries to find them. #'Scream Queen': Stranded on a lonely road, the Gang must defend a schoolbus of lacrosse players, their coaches, and cheerleaders from The Wendigo. Antagonist *'Who is "The Wendigo"?' - a Wendigo is going around Beacon Hills causing terror and eating people. *'Who is the other "Beacon Hills Killer"?' - Prior to the series, Charlie Jonas was revealed to one of the Beacon Hills Killers, but his partner was never captured. The partner is stalking Kirby, seeking revenge for the death of his friend. Notes *315 (episode) refers to how many people The Wendigo has both murdered and eaten. Season Two Season Two picks up two weeks after Season One. Tagline Hell Hath No Fury... Plot Episodes #'The Awakening' - #'Phobias '- #'The Wrath of a Woman '- Antagonist *'Who is "The Darach" possessing?' - a sociopathic dark druid's spirit is possessing someone in Beacon Hills and is seeking vengeance on the descendants of those who wronged her and those who are in her way. Notes *Druids are considered the witches of the series. Season Three Tagline Some Monsters are Human Plot Episodes Antagonist *'Who is "The Hunter"?' - Category:Melody the Movement Category:BHTS Category:Beacon Hills TV Series